The Diet, Physical Activity and Body Composition in Human Populations (DPAC) Core offers methodological expertise to investigators at UNC and across the nation for studies in human populations. This expertise assures that scientists use the latest cutting-edge methods in diet, physical activity, and body composition assessment in their research studies, and allows them to share the infrastructure (trained personal, software and equipment) that exists within the Core rather create their own duplicate capacity.